The Iron King
by The Kraken King
Summary: Theon Greyjoy. Ironborn. King. What could have been. AU


1\. Defeat

The battle was lost that much became clear when Stannis Baratheon somehow managed to defeated the Iron Fleet at Fair Isle. Robert Baratheon's victory was all but assured at that point, but we are Ironborn and we were going to making the Greenlanders bleed for each island that they took. Young Theon Greyjoy stood in one of the windows of Great Keep and rained downed arrows upon Greenlander soldiers until he began to lose count of how many he had killed. Theon watched as his brother, Maron was cut down. Before long Theon ran out of arrows and was captured by the legendary Ser Barristan Selmy and led into the Great Hall.

Theon Greyjoy looked around the Great Hall of the Great Keep and all he saw was destruction and despair. The once mighty Ironborn stronghold had now been conquered by the army of Greenlanders and they were being led by King Robert Baratheon, a man who just six years' prior had led a rebellion that tore the country apart and put an end to greatest dynasty the seven kingdoms have ever known. King Robert was more intimidating than any man that Theon had ever laid his eyes upon. He was even taller than his uncle, Victarion and three times as muscular, he wielded a giant warhammer that most men wouldn't have even been able to carry let alone use as a weapon and this man now sat upon the legendary Seastone Chair, a throne that no man not named Greyjoy had sat on in thousands of years.

Theon looked around and his eyes fell on his mighty uncle Victarion, who was now in chains and he looked like a shell of his former self. Victarion was the single best warrior that the Isles had to offer and for the first time in Theon's life he saw his fierce uncle look defeated. Theon also saw his mother, Lady Alannys. Theon was sure that he felt his heart break when he looked into the eyes of his grief stricken mother. She had now lost two sons and still stood to lose much more. The anger that Theon felt towards these Greenlanders could not be described as he looked around and surveyed the followers of this "king". The first man he noticed was a man that anyone with a good pair of eyes could spot from leagues away. He was the best looking man that Theon had ever seen, he had hair that looked as if it had been groomed in the gold mines of Casterly Rock and the same could be said about his armor; armor that despite having just been through a fierce battle with some of the most savage killers in all of the seven kingdoms didn't have a single scratch of it. He sported a cocky grin that Theon swore could cut through a man as fast as any blade could. There was no mistaking who this man was. He was none other than Ser Jaime Lannister, also known as The Kingslayer. He was also the man who had killed Theon's cruel second older brother, Maron. Theon took notice of a second man, but this man was a lot different than the one Theon had previously analyzed. He had eyes that were as cold as ice and he wore an expression of sorrow that would suggest that he was the one who had just lost everything. He wielded a Valyrian steel greatsword that was most impressive blade Theon had ever seen. The large direwolf that he sported on his armor suggested that this man was none other than Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North and was also King Robert's best friend.

Theon's continued to inspect The Great Hall and what worried him was that was no sign of sister Asha and he could sense that his mother had taken notice of her absence as well, but before his mind had started to wander his proud father, Balon Greyjoy was being brought before King Robert in chains. Theon's father looked up at the man "You may take my head, but you cannot name me traitor. No Greyjoy ever swore fealty to a Baratheon." His father stated defiantly. "Swear one now or lose that stubborn head of yours." The Baratheon king shot back. "Do as you will Baratheon, but the Drowned God himself will come marching through these halls before the day comes where I ever bend the knee to a stag." his father spat. Theon smiled at his father's defiance. "You do not fear for your own life Greyjoy, but what of the life of your family and the remnants of your house? Either you recognize me as the one true king of Westeros or I will tear down this piece of shit that you call a castle stone by stone with you and all of your family in it." At this statement Balon turned his head and looked Theon directly in the eyes and for the first time in the nine years that Theon had been living he saw his father shed a tear. Lord Balon then turned back to King Robert and got down on one knee and his father swore fealty to the Baratheon king. "You see Greyjoy, that wasn't so bad was it?" The Baratheon king asked smugly.

"Your Grace, we found these this one hiding in one of the rooms." Theon turned to see his older sister Asha being escorted into the Great Hall by two Baratheon guards. Theon thought back to all the times that despite being just two years his elder Asha had protected him from being tormented by his older brothers. The two of them were inseparable. Asha was more than just his sister; she was his best friend. "The girl here caught us off guard and killed one of our men". "Bring her forward", stated the king. As his sister was being led to the king Theon and Asha shared a glance and despite everything that had just happened to their family the two shared a smile.

King Robert stepped forward to get a better of Asha. "How old are you, girl?" His sister looked up at the giant king as if she was sizing him up, before answering. Eleven, she stated. At that statement King Robert let out a loud and thunderous laugh and he was soon joined his whole standard. "You mean to tell me that one of you fools were slain by an eleven-year-old girl?" He asked incredulously. "She took us by surprise, your grace. We didn't even know that she was in the room", one of the soldiers answered in total embarrassment. Asha however didn't see what the joke. "I am no little girl, she spat. I am Ironborn and I am the daughter of King Balon Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands, King of Salt and Rock, Son of the Sea Wind and the Lord Reaper of Pyke", she stated proudly. "your father is no king, girl. I am the king and as evidence to that fact your "Lord Reaper of Pyke" has sworn me fealty. At that Asha looked to her their father in sorrow, but he could not look her in the eye. She looked back to King Robert who wore a cocky grin on his face and to Theon's amazement Asha kicked the king directly in the balls. He doubles over in pain "you little bitch, he screamed and then he slapped Asha so hard that he lifted her off of her feet.

Theon doesn't even remember hearing mother scream because at that moment the only thing that he could think about was driving a sword through Robert Baratheon's heart. He burst through the crowd and ran directly towards the king and before one of the two guards that had brought Asha in could respond Theon stole his sword from his sheath and drove through his back. The next guard then took notice, but before he had a chance to unsheathe his sword Theon jumped and drove his sword through the guard's throat, killing him. He then made a mad dash for the king, but before he got there he was blindsided by a sword hilt to the face, which broke his nose.

As blood poured down his face and his eyes began to water he looked up and saw the golden haired Lannister knight looking down on him. "You gotta love Greyjoys, he stated smugly. Tell me boy how many of you pathetic squids must we kill before you've learned your lesson?" Theon ignored the extreme pain that he felt in his nose. "What is dead may never die, but rises again harder and stronger". He answered back proudly. The kingslayer smiled " You know, I seem to recall your brother issuing a similar sentiment right before I drove my blade through his heart and yet he is still as dead as your about to be." The kingslayer advanced and Theon closed his eyes and prepared for his ending to come, but it never came. Theon opened his eyes to see Lord Eddard Stark holding his hand out and despite himself Theon graciously took it. Lord Stark kneeled till he was eye level with Theon. " What is your name, if you don't mind me asking." Said the Lord of Winterfell. Theon looked at him for a while before answering still thinking about the pain that he was in and Stark must have noticed it because he handed Theon a handkerchief. Theon graciously took it and whipped some of the blood away. "My name is Theon Greyjoy."

"Theon huh, you share a name with one of my ancestors. Well Theon it's nice to meet you, he started. I am Lord Edda… "I know who you are. You are the Lord of Winterfell". That brought a smile to the northerners face "that's correct, Theon I am."

Lord Stark then turned to Jaime Lannister, " I will not let another war ended with the murder of innocent children."

" He's hardly innocent, Stark. In case you hadn't noticed he just killed two of our men and was intending to kill our king and that sister of his managed to actually assault the king. So I had justifiable reason to send that little shit to his beloved Drowned God."

Now it was King Robert's turn to speak. "alright that's enough you two we've just won a damned war and that should be cause for celebration and not fighting amongst each other." He turned to look at Balon. "Alright Ned, what do you suggest we do with him?"

"He did bend the knee, Your Grace and he has lost enough already. His pride, two of his sons and his Iron Fleet has been smashed. I say we let him keep his life and lands but burn the remaining of his ships and have him send of few of his men to the wall as a punishment. He would also have to pay the Iron Throne a tax just as the other kingdoms do." King Robert turned to asked Balon Greyjoy " what do you have to say about that Greyjoy?"

But before Balon could answer the Kingslayer spoke up. " Your Grace, if I may have a word. The king nodded. Sure we have him send men to the wall and we destroy the last of his ships, but what's to stop him from building more ships and doing the exact say thing once he and his navy have recovered?" With a gleam in his eye he then looked towards Theon. " These savages can't be trusted so as an insurance that Greyjoy does not misbehave I say that we take last son and heir. Let my father, Lord Tywin Lannister keep him as a token of good faith and to remind him that if he doesn't uphold his end of the bargain then he will be risking his son's life."

Theon couldn't believe his ears, but before he had a chance to gather his thoughts King Robert spoke

"See there kingslayer I knew you have more use than just a swordsman. Very well then, we will take the Greyjoy boy and your father will take him on as a ward.

Theon heard his mother begin "please no, your grace he is my last son. We will do anything just don't take our last boy."

"Your lord husband should have thought of that before he led this ill-fated rebellion, but what's done is done and as a result your son will be sent to Casterly Rock".

"Your grace. This time is it was lord Stark who spoke. I have a counter solution. I will take boy. I will raise him alongside my own children and teach the proper ways of being a lord so that whenever he may return to the Iron Islands he will know how to lead his people the correct way."

Theon couldn't help but notice that through all of this his father still had not said a word.

"You would do this Ned?" Asked the king surprised.

"Of course, your grace".

"And you understand what you will have to do if Balon doesn't keep his word?"

"On my honor as a Stark I will do my duty, your grace."

"Very well then Ned, the boy is yours".


End file.
